The God of Lies Meets His Match
by WhosThatChic
Summary: Scarlett Stark seeks her father's attention, Loki seeks to conquer the world. What he thought would be easy turns into something that he never expected. Is it possible that a mere 19 yr old human girl can conquer the God of Lies heart instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **This story is something I've been wanting to write since I saw the Avengers and Thor (yes in that order). I absolutely love Loki's character and always wondered what would happen if he found someone who could understand and love him unconditionally. The OC in this story is based on Gossip Girl's Blair Waldorf, but I do not like doing Cross-Overs since its too difficult to keep the story line on both sides.

The OC is named Scarlett Stark, the 19 yr old socialite daughter of Tony Stark. She's a spoiled young woman who possess both snobbish and sensitive characteristics. She's constantly trying to gain her fathers attention by overachieving and when that fails she lashes out, a lot like Loki does.

This is after Thor and starts right after the arrival of Loki on earth. I'm changing the story a lot from the movie, so don't expect things to happen the same way.

I'm one of those fanfiction readers who loves to see characters visually, and since I know many of the Comic fans probably don't watch Gossip Girl I've made a video to show you the dynamic between the duo. The video is called The God of Lies Meets his Match. The link to my Youtube is on my Profile Page.

This first chapter is short, but I promise they will get longer.

**Chapter 1**

Amidst the bustling ballroom Loki found himself glaring at the noisy and quite slutty debutantes with pure revulsion.

He- a Prince of Asgard- _a God_- was lowered to stalking a spoiled teenage girl in his hopes of becoming King of this ridiculous planet._ He couldn't help but scoff. _

Although his task was relatively simple- after-all how difficult is it to manipulate a 95lb human girl, or if need be- overpower said girl.

Should be easy, so easy even a complete imbecile like Thor could probably do it.

Still though, the thought of sweet talking the girl brought his spirits to an all time low. She was so below him, he's a God and she just an ant in comparison.

If he had been able to find a more appealing option, he would have taken it. Much research into SHIELDs higher ups revealed no one besides Fury had access to what he needed, and that man had no one he cared for to bargain with.

The Iron Man himself though did. His weakness was the worst a man could have.

A daughter.

After learning that the Playboy billionaire had a daughter, Loki saw his chance. Take the 19year old and threaten to do anything and everything to her. The terrified girl should be easy to terrify. These measily humans so love their videos, and recording his torment to the girl should be enough for the Iron Man to hand over what he needed.

This should be easy...

_Yet_... the thought of spending any amount of time with the ridiculous girl made him want to retch.

But if Loki was anything, it would be dedicated, so with a long suffering sigh Loki made his way through the entrance.

xxx

"Miss Stark, we've arrived." Scarlett couldn't help but roll her eyes at her new driver. It was obvious they arrived, the constant flashes from the paparazzi from the sidewalk made it quite obvious. She hadn't been in Manhattan more than a full day before she was already invited to the biggest party of the season.

After briefly checking her reflection in her compact mirror, she exited the limo like the Queen of New York.

_"Scarlett, where is your father this evening?"_

_"Where is Iron Man?"_

_"Scarlett, will Tony be arriving?"_

_"Scarlett-"_ And just like that, the paparazzi had ruined her night.

No one cared that she was wearing a dress that she designed with Vera Wang, no one cared that she had spent several painful hours in hair and makeup, no one cared that she spent weeks planning this night. No, of course no one cares about her. Everyone wants to see Iron Man. A man who is usually too busy for his own daughter to make an appearance to an event that meant something to her.

Tears started to prick her eyes and she commanded herself not to cry. She should be used to this by now, but each time she starts to feel as if she can finally make a name for-herself, a name that isn't always tied to Stark, reality comes to slap her in the face. 19 years should have taught her this lesson by now. Always making perfect grades, winning Prom Queen, Valedictorian, and joining every committee possible. None of that mattered.

She quickly pulled herself together and smiled brightly for the cameras, before allowing her escort to take her arm and lead her up the stairs and away from disappointment.

She would make a name for herself, she will prove she's more than just Iron Mans daughter.

xxx

Loki couldn't help but compare the girl in front of him to a train wreck.

Normally he never pitied any human, and why should he? Their nothing more than weak beings begging to be conquered. But watching the girl scream at her father awakened whatever sympathy he possessed from deep within himself.

He couldn't help it. She reminded him of himself, and the countless times he attempted to get his fathers attention. Like him she seemed to need it, craved it and never accomplishing it. Just why Tony Stark didn't see it was beyond him. From what he had learned of the Iron Man, he was no fool yet the blindness to his daughters shenanigans to gain his love was unbelievable.

The night started with her entering the party as if she was the most important person in the room. It was a bit off putting the way she eyed those around her as if they were all below her. Even if it is true.

But then as the night wore on and he watched her charm, manipulate, and even bully the other party goers he started to appreciate her audacity. It took a lot of gall for a mere teenage girl to bring everyone around her to her knees,_ figuratively of course_. The girls that she deemed important enough to converse with were treated as mere cattle, and the way they followed her around proved she was indeed their superior.

Observing her for only an hour and Loki already knew what Scarlett Stark was... She was a true predator and those around her just her prey.

Loki couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely smiled, but the girl had brought a grin to his face when she shoved a boy to the ground and then pretended as if he merely tripped. Not that the foolish boy didn't deserve it; he made the mistake of grabbing her arm which almost had Loki coming out of his hiding spot to show the boy some proper manners.

She proved that she could not only take care of herself, but do it with style.

Then the girl fluttered off as if she hadn't just humiliated someone.

Her next victim was one of her brainless minions, who dared to interrupt a conversation with a muscular jug head that reminded him of Thor.

The girl turned to the blonde and looked her over slowly, from her too-tight dress to her cheap heels.

"Rachel, you are a pretty girl; Or at least you could be, so stop ruining it with tacky pleather dresses and shoes from the clearance section. You look like you just plopped out of the Matrix."

While Loki had no idea what 'The Matrix' meant, he easily picked up on her back handed compliment. The girl was too dim-witted to see the insult and instead bobbed her head like a puppy.

It amused and amazed him how truly diabolical the innocent looking teenager was, and he was rarely amazed by anything other than his own talents and skills.

A shrill voice brought him out of his musings.

"Daddy I don't have time for this, I have a social climber to take down, a quarterback to steal and a party to dominate," she huffed.

Tony Stark eyed her with irritation. "I think its time you call it a night. I'll have someone find your coat."

She fixed her father with a hard glare. "I think its time for you to mind your own business, you can't just ignore me my entire life and then think you can strut in here and tell me what to do!" Iron man rolled his eyes as he sipped his champagne.

"You're being dramatic, and you know I never ignored you. You're not a child anymore so go put on your big girl pants and get in that limo before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

The girl cocked her head and made a face, "Fine but this doesn't mean I'm leaving because you told me to. This party is dull and I have better ways to find entertainment." With that she spun around but not before flashing her father an evil smile over her shoulder as she sauntered off.

Loki watched her as she left, her hips swaying seductively. He was stuck in a trance until some drunken debutantes bumped into him. He sneered at the frightened girls as he shoved past them to follow after her.

xxx

Scarlett stared at the doors that led into her fathers lab as she bit her bottom lip. She had been waiting for over an hour for him to emerge, but clearly their lunch date wasn't a priority for him.

Once again she scolded herself for letting herself get her hopes up. He rarely made one of their lunch dates so why should this one be any different?

_You've been accepted to be an intern for one of the most sought after designers... this is important, it's your dream. _

Pepper promised her that he would make it, that he knew she had something important to tell him. Yet, an hour after she had abandoned her empty table at the restaurant to walk home as tears ran down her cheeks here he was- In his lab playing with one of his stupid gadgets.

She stepped away from the wall to knock on the door when it opened to reveal that annoying Agent who is always stopping by.

"Ah, Miss Stark. May I say how exceptionally beautiful you look today?"

Being all too used to his kiss-ass compliments, Scarlett just gave an exasperated huff and waved him off. "Be gone, fan girl."

"That's not nice, I'm only here to-" she rolls her eyes. "Are you still here?" Without waiting for a reply she pushes him out of the doorway and slams it in his shocked face.

"Now that was uncalled for," Tony admonishes without looking up from his laser.

She ignores him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Still not looking up he shakes his head, "Not that I'm aware of."

It was like she could feel him literally twisting a knife deeper into her already tender heart. "We had plans, I had something important to tell you."

His eyes shot up to meet hers, and she gave him a cool stare. _Do not cry, do not cry! Do not show him how much he's hurt you. Bastard. _

"Aww, I'm sorry honey, I forgot. You know how busy its been with getting Stark Tower up and running."

He really did look sorry but that didn't make her feel any better. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and he stood from his table, wiping his hands with a towel.

"How about I make it up to you?" She eyes him with distrust.

He doesn't let the distrust in her eyes phase him and goes on, "Dinner tonight anywhere you want." He smiles his most charming smile, making it hard for her to stay angry. Finally a small smile graces her lips. She hates the excitement that starts to bubble within her.

"Okay, but you've got to dress up, and no that does not include a clean t-shirt. I want to go to the new place that just opened, I hear its almost impossible to get a table." She lays out the challenge, knowing what his next words will be.

"Impossible is my expertise. Be ready at 8, I'll even take you for ice cream afterwards."

She cannot help the giggles that escape her lips as she bounces over to give him a hug. He returns it with a grin until a throat clears behind them.

Both brunettes turn to see Pepper smiling, holding a phone in her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this sounds urgent," her eyes are apologetic.

"It's okay, I've got to go shopping anyways. We're going to that new place and I don't want to be seen wearing something from last season."

Both Tony and Pepper smile as she scurries out of the room. When they are alone Pepper turns to fix him with a hard glare. "I told you this lunch was important, how could you leave her there like that?"

"I'm sorry, I got side tracked. I'm making it up to her alright?"

"No Tony, its not alright. I was told by her driver that she walked home in tears. You can't keep treating her this way, she's a woman now and won't always be here for you to make it up. You should cherish every moment you have with her now while you can."

Tony looks gives her a look that's in between guilt and anger. "I know that, I really am sorry. You know I don't do these things on purpose."

Pepper cannot help but to smile sadly before pulling him for a hug. She always feels bad for getting on his case but seeing him so oblivious as he hurt his daughter is just heart wrenching. He's a good man who loves his daughter dearly but sometimes she wondered if he is just too self centered to really be a good father.

The girl is the only family he has left, as he is hers. Scarlett's mother was a model who had gotten pregnant and left the girl with Tony when she was only 4, preferring to travel around the world partying with rock-stars and doing drugs. She died a few years later from an over dose. Tony dealt with the girl by sending her away to a boarding school and only seeing her on holidays. After graduating she moved back and has been doing everything possible to get his attention.

Pepper knew the young woman's behavior stemmed from her insecurities from not having a stable home with people who loved her. It was too late to change the past but Pepper believed that maybe there was still time for him to be a good father, and maybe change their future.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am afraid that women appreciate cruelty, downright cruelty, more than anything else. They have wonderfully primitive instincts. We have emancipated them, but they remain slaves looking for their masters all the same. They love being dominated. - Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 2**

"I have an idea that I wanted to run by you," she began hopefully.

"This ought to be good…" Tony commented, slouching back in his chair.

"So," she played with the edge of the table before forcing herself to look at him "I was thinking maybe we should take a vacation." The look on his face wasn't what she was hoping for. "A short vacation," she quickly added.

"Vacation? You know I can't possibly leave New York right now. Stark Tower isn't finished-"

"It would just be for the weekend," she interrupted, unwilling to give up so easily.

Tony sighed. "Surely you'd have a much better time with one of your girlfriends, no one wants their parents tagging along. I'll have Pepper book it." Tony said before emptying his scotch glass.

"But, it wouldn't be the same. We haven't been on a trip together since I was ten, and that shouldn't even count. You had to take me with you after I got unfairly expelled from that dreadful school in Newport."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "As I recall you blackmailed you're history teacher into changing your grade, I don't think that qualifies as being 'unfair'."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "She was under-qualified, she only got hired after she started screwing the president of the school board. I did everyone a favor by getting her fired. She thought Gettysburg was a General. They should have thanked me."

She leaned forward, batting her eyelashes at him. "Please? You need a break, you've been working non-stop since this project started. It would be good for us both. Besides, Pepper agrees with me. She will clear your schedule no matter what, so you can enjoy a couple of days relaxing with me sipping on daiquiri's by the pool making fun of the locals, or you can be stuck at home with nothing to do."

Tony's eyes narrowed, knowing when he was being cornered. "No."

"No?" Scarlett jumped back, shocked by the finality of his tone.

"No."

"Daddy, don't you think this should be up for discussion…"

"No." He commented, getting up from the table.

"You can't be serious," she argued.

"Dead serious." Leaning down he placed a kiss to the top of her hair. "I have some work to do. I'll be in my lab. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

Scarlett watched him go with a mixture of anger and hurt on her face. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get him to agree, but she held out hope that maybe he would see how desperate she was to spend some time with him. She had been hoping he did too. It was clear he didn't feel the same.

She reached for her wine and gulped it down, sitting in silence as she stared mindlessly at her fathers empty scotch glass.

A throat clearing pulled her out of her stupor. She turned to glare at the hesitant waiter.

"Would you like more wine?"

"No thank you. I have some place to be." Scarlett stood and stormed out of the restaurant, intent on forgetting her fathers rejection.

xxx

"He's looking at you," Beth whispered with an edge of jealousy to her voice.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Of-course he's looking at me." _Everyone_ is looking at her, as they should. She's the most interesting thing here.

"No, he's different. I've never seen him before," Beth stammered.

Scarlett set her drink down on the bar and followed the minions eyes to the dark corner where a man with slicked back, jet black hair lounged in a booth alone. His eyes were on his drink and Scarlett felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn't explain it, but it felt as if the entire room just became colder.

"Who is he?" Beth asked, as if _she_ should know the answer.

"How am I supposed to know? Should I keep track of all of my admirers? He isn't looking at me now so drop it." She knew she sounded defensive but something about the man bothered her.

She tried to ignore him, but against her will her eyes drifted back to him.

She Suddenly jolted as a pair of striking emerald green eyes turned on her. _Those eyes, something about them were deeply disturbing, almost as if he could read her mind by simply looking at her. _

Her chocolate eyes narrowed.

His thin lips formed into what she assumed was meant to be a welcoming smile.

_It wasn't. _

_At all._

"Eww." Scarlett said as she turned back around, unwilling to show the creep anymore of her precious attention.

xxx

Loki was absolutely livid. That tart dared to 'eww' him. He isn't very knowledgeable on Midgardian slang but 'eww' is pretty universal. _What a bitch_. She should feel thankful that a God dared to pay her any attention at all. He had been following her for days now and the more he witnessed the more he believed the girl was a demon sent straight from Hades to torment the men of this pathetic planet.

She was what Fandral referred to as a 'cock tease'. She played with the hearts of men as if it were just a game to keep her entertained. Although admittedly, he had been very entertained by it all, hence the reasoning she wasn't tied to a chair somewhere suffering some new type of torment she could never imagine in front of a camera. She had entertained him up until the moment those doe eyes of hers focused on him and said 'eww'.

Soulless wench.

He would make her pay. Make her regret 'ewwing' a God, the rightful King of Asgard. She was beneath him and he would make her see that before he smothered the life right out of her.

xxx

Loki spent the next hour watching the girl with utter boredom. He debated on leaving and simply kidnapping her when she left, but decided against it. He'd rather not have to deal with a hostage just yet, and If he found a way to earn the girls trust he would likely find what he needed without alerting Stark to his plans. After all a kidnapped socialite would draw too much attention.

So he waited for her to get up first and trailed her to the hallway where the facilities were located. Turning the corner he saw the hallway was filled with drunken men arguing. He groaned in agitation and was surprised to find that same annoyed look on her face too.

Their eyes met briefly until she was suddenly knocked back into the wall. The drunken men had started fighting and she was now pinned against the wall, neither of the men fighting noticing her.

Loki lurched forward, grabbing them both and tossing them to the floor several feet away. His anger had gotten the best of him, and he couldn't understand why he felt so protective of her. The girl was an absolute bitch, yet seeing her at risk of being hurt was unfathomable to him. He quickly reasoned that his heroic steps could be just the opening he needed. He didn't care what happened to the pathetic creature, he just needed her for his plans to work.

So with that in mind Loki played the hero and went over to check on her. "Are you alright?" He asked in mock concern, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

The girl looked at him as if he were a mere peasant and snatched her arm away. "Don't touch me!"

Loki narrowed his eyes but spoke sweetly. "I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I'm fine." She snapped before turning and fleeing into the ladies room. Loki watched her go with a scowl.

Both men had recovered and the larger of the two advanced towards him.

"Just who do you think you are?" The mongrel yelled.

Loki made a noise of disgust before turning to address him. "I'm Loki of Asgard you sniveling fool. Go before I decide to teach you a lesson or two."

The drunk laughed and shoved him. "You think you can take me on? You and what army?"

Loki had it.

Before the man could so much as scream Loki had grabbed his arm, transporting them both to the edge of a cliff.

"I don't need an army to get rid of a measly mortal like you." With that Loki pushed him over the edge, smiling as the mans scream echoed as he fell into darkness. Wiping his hands off on a handkerchief and straightening his tie Loki appeared back into the hallway outside of the bathroom.

Scarlett opened the door and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Her voice didn't sound as harsh as before and Loki gave her the most charming smile he had. "I wanted to know your name."

She stared at him blankly. He sighed and focused on reading her thoughts which were currently on how green his eyes were.

"Please?" he tried, enjoying the way she tried to act as if she wasn't the least bit interested.

"Why should I tell you my name?" she asked, acting as if she wasn't interested.

He grinned. "Because I helped you. You are also the most enticing creature I've seen since I've arrived in this city." She smiled and her thoughts told him that he's managed to satisfy her vanity, a task in which he was strangely glad to oblige. Women wanted his attention all the time and he never indulged any one of them. Why should this measly human be different? His thoughts disconcerted him and he shook them away, instead flashing her the least feral smile he could muster.

It must have worked because she suddenly smiled, and offered him her hand. "Scarlett, and yours?"

"Loki," he answered, instantly cursing himself for giving her his real name. He couldn't believe that he'd let something like that slip. Deciding to make a quick escape he gave a rushed goodbye and turned on his heels to leave. He hated when he made a mistake, and this slip could have possibly ruined everything. How many Loki's are there? If she went bragging to her father his cover could be blown. This wench made him into a blubbering fool.

"Wait, why don't you let me buy you a drink." He hesitated and she grinned. "For saving me." Against his will his eyes trailed to her plump red lips. "Please?"

For a human she was awfully enticing. "Lead the way." _This girl was the devil. _

He escorted her back into the bar area and settled into his previous booth.

"So, Loki... that's an unfortunate name by the way. Where are you from? I don't think I recognize your accent." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. Why was he indulging this girl? Oh right, the tesseract. His mind quickly scanned through his limited knowledge of Earth and the various accents he was aware of.

"I'm from Wales." Loki used a bit of magic to manipulate the girl into changing the subject. Soon one drink turned into four, and the girl was positively hammered.

"You're really adorable, you know that?" Loki watched in amusement as the girl scooted even closer to him. "I mean it, you're all dark and mysterious. I didn't think you'd be this cute close up." She hiccuped and giggled, leaning heavily against him. She smelled divine. A mixture of vanilla and coconut.

He smirked and let his eyes rake over her leisurely. "I must admit you're more than adorable. I'd say you're a temptress sent to make men fall to their knees."

A blush covered her cheeks that he didn't expect. "You're blushing," the heaviness of his tauntingly low voice startling her a little. His bored expression morphed into full grown mischief at her discomfort.

He leaned closer to her, allowing his lips to trace the edges of her ear. "You're sexy when you blush,"

Scarlett couldn't help but leaning slightly into him, enjoying the way his voice went straight to her lady parts. She crossed her legs and his sharp eyes followed the movement.

_Dare he? _

Testing the waters he ran the tip of his thumb down the length of her skirt, ghosting it along the silk material as goose bumps erupted along her skin. He cupped her knee and gave it a squeeze, enjoying the softness of her skin.

Her eyes closed and he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, swallowing heavily as she opened her legs for him.

She was intoxicated and even with all of the awful things he's done in a thousand years, taking advantage of a drunken woman was never one of them. His mind struggled with the need to feel more of her, while his upbringing demanded he stop. His mother would be so disappointed. _Try to kill your buffoon of a brother, forgivable. Take advantage of a young girl, now that may really upset her. _

Her eyes opened and chocolate met emerald.

"Don't stop."

That was all the invitation he needed, with a sultry smirk he allowed his hand to travel all the way up, teasingly stroking her skin. Her wanton moans filled his ear as she leaned heavily against him, nails digging into his other arm.

He continued to tease her, tracing all the way up until he was inches away from her core, and then he would pull back tracing the path again.

"Please," she begged.

"As the lady wishes," he responded with a cocky smile.

Both whimpered when his long fingers met with damp satin, and then silky heat.

xxx

"Miss Scarlett, a package arrived for you," Scarlett didn't move her eyes away from the magazine she was currently reading. She scoffed at how ridiculous the new leggings looked on girls who wore them as pants. She didn't care who said so, skin tight leggings worn as pants makes every girl look awful. Their ass and thighs look god awful in such tight fabric. She should call a press conference to tell women of the world to just stop it already. Leggings and yoga pants should only be worn in a gym, never in public as every day wear. She so missed the days that women wore classic dresses like Audrey or Jackie. Women of today dress like trashy sluts.

"What is it?" she asked in irritation, glaring at a pair of ' bedazzled skinny jeans'. _How tacky._

"I didn't open it, but it looks to be jewelry." her faithful maid answered as she handed over the blue Tiffany's box.

A squeal escaped her lips as she dropped the magazine and snatched the small box up. Soon more squeals echoed throughout the penthouse as the box was opened and she pulled the chocolate diamond necklace out.

"Put it on me, daddy must be apologizing for last night." she caressed the diamond with tears in her eyes. It was absolutely beautiful. Her father had always given her expensive gifts but this was beyond anything she had ever received.

Her maid dutifully put it on her and took a step back. "It must have cost a fortune," the older woman said in awe.

"I'm going to go show him how good it looks," Scarlett said giddily as she skipped out of her room and down the stairs to her fathers lab.

Without knocking she rushed in, a huge smile on her face. Tony was sketching with his head down.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

She rushed over and hugged him, catching him by surprise."I wanted to thank you for this, its so beautiful." She lifted her curls up to show off the necklace as she posed for him. "I didn't think you knew what kind of jewelry I liked."

Tony frowned and lifted the pendent before shaking his head and moving back. "I didn't send you this."

"What?" Scarlett asked, disappointment lacing her tone.

"I'm sorry honey but this wasn't me. Look on the bright side though, looks like you have a secret admirer."

"Oh," she said blankly, holding the pendant in her hand to examine.

"Here, I just finished this, with secret admirers popping out of the woodwork this could come in handy. Any weirdo pops out of no where and you press this button." He pointed it at a test dummy and pressed the button.

Scarlett squealed and leaped over his desk as a bright blew electrical current hit the dummy, with a force she didn't expect.

Tony acted as if he didn't notice her clinging for dear life to the back of his desk. "Make sure you aim for his crotch, make him think twice before stalking the next girl."

She could only nod as he ruffled her hair and went back to work.

xxx

"Hold the elevator!" Scarlett screeched just as the doors started to close.

A pale hand quickly shot out, holding the door open. Scarlett slipped in with sigh and turned to thank the good Samaritan.

She was met with vivid green eyes and a sly smirk. She opened her mouth to speak and then decided against it. No need in encouraging the poor guy, the last thing she needed was another clingy guy with a crush hanging around. She could hardly keep up with the ones she had now. She _may_ have allowed him to give her an orgasm in a public place, but that didn't mean she was the least bit interested.

She idly wondered if he was following her. Wouldn't be the first time, nor the last. She'd need to show him she clearly wasn't interested... _even if that was the best orgasm of her life. _She blushed when she remembered just how wonderful his talented fingers felt._ - Maybe she could throw him a bone and allow him to touch her again. She did have an hour to kill. _

_**No!** **Bad Scarlett.** _She admonished herself._ Do** not** allow the odd stranger who **may or may not** be stalking you, stick his hand up your skirt! -Again. _

"Evening, Scarlett," he drawled, looking ahead, not looking at her.

She bit her lip. She couldn't be rude. She needed to say something equally nonchalant.

She huffed. "Loki."

"Don't worry. I promise to pretend we don't know each other," he said observing her with a knowing smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied. His smirk grew.

What was he doing at Saks anyways? She had an appointment to look at the new line of heels that just arrived from Paris, what could he want to do in the Woman's department? _Besides follow her around. _

When the elevator finally stopped, she let out the breath she had been holding and nearly stumbled out through the doors.

He chuckled.

She ignored him and continued on towards the shoe department. She could feel him following closely behind her but she chose to ignore it. Maybe he'll take the hint and get lost.

Of course, the plan was instantly ruined when a voice called out her name from behind her. She knew that voice. It haunted her dreams since the day he broke up with her to go to University in London.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here in New York?" Jonathon asked as he jogged over to give her a hug.

_Damn he smelled good. _

_ Bastard!_

She will _not_ show him weakness, she will _not_ let him see how much he hurt her. _Or rather her pride._

It wasn't like she had been in love with him or anything, but it hurt when _he_ broke up with _her- s_he was so above him after all. His father was a school teacher for Christ sake! The boy didn't know the difference between Lenox and Flora Danica! If it wasn't for the 8 pack and adorable dimples she would have tossed him to the curb the first time he showed up wearing an Old Navy sweatshirt to take her to a keg party. _ As if she would hang out with the riff raff he called friends. _

So _yes_, she did feel bitter and a little humiliated when the lowly middle class boy_ dared_ to break up with _her_! It was completely justifiable to feel that way. But she would _not_ show him that he had the power to hurt her. So, she forced the best fake smile she could and hugged him back.

"I'll be living in Manhattan for a little while. What are you doing here? I thought you were still living in London?" She asked in fake interest. Of-course the moron jock didn't notice her true feelings.

"I transferred after last semester. My father lost his job so I'm stuck going to a community college for now."

She forced a sympathetic look, but inside was she gloating. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, thanks. Say, now that I'm back and you're here too, would you like to go out to dinner this weekend? I'll even go to one of those Fancy French places you like so much."

Before she could answer, an arm wrapped around her waist. She barely managed to hold in the squeak of surprise when a smooth voice spoke from behind her.

"Darling, didn't you say we had our entire weekend booked?" Before she could answer he continued. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Loki Odins, Scarlett's boyfriend." Jonathon's eye's darted from Loki's smirk to her shocked face. She quickly gathered herself and smiled. "You're right, I must have forgotten. We do have plans, so maybe another time?"

Jonathon looked dejected but he managed a small smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds great. I guess I'll call you-"

"Oh look, didn't you say you wanted some new boots?" Loki didn't allow him to continue when he guided them both towards a pair of spiked heeled Bottega Veneta's.

Once they were out of eyesight Scarlett smacked him hard, making him rub his chest as if she hurt him.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice." he teased as he rubbed the spot.

"What is wrong with you? You didn't know if I wanted to go out with him. Who do you think you are?"

Loki didn't seem the least bit phased. "I saved you from an awkward dinner with a dull minded imbecile. You should thank me."

"Oh please. If I knew you'd fatwa'd me I would have called security on you for following me here." she sneered.

Loki grinned, obviously enjoying their banter. "I did no such thing. I was here first, so if anything _you're following me_."

Scarlett rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Well since you're here and appear to have-" she looked him up and down, clearly scrutinizing his wardrobe before nodding, "semi-decent taste you can help me shop. They just received a shipment of Giuseppe Zanotti's in and I need the perfect heels for the dinner party my father is taking me to."

Loki hesitated, but she didn't notice. A tall leggy blonde waved at her from the purse section and Scarlett abandoned him to stew in his thoughts. He was running out of time and the Chitauri were getting anxious. The last thing he needed was having those creatures invading before he was ready, and he had a plan that would not only gain him the revenge he so desperately wanted, but a way to get everything he was owed in the process. Stark had access to everything he needed to build the device, and Stark Tower was the place where he needed to open the warm hole. Getting Stark to cooperate was key. Bullying the billionaire playboy would never work, not with the SHIELD hanging around just waiting for a chance to show off their muscle. Scarlett was the only real way to get Stark to do what he wanted.

Loki was interrupted from his plotting by high pitched laughter that made him cringe. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to pretend to be interested in this spoiled girl before he snapped and blew her up.

XXX

Loki rubbed his stiff neck in annoyance as the girl pranced around the dressing room in the 15th dress she had tried on that looked almost identical to the last 5.

"Do you think this color looks too blue?" she asked, turning to face the mirror.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Too blue? Are you trying to be funny?"

She acted as if he hadn't said anything. "I like the length and the way it makes my hips look smaller, but I'm worried the blue makes me look too pale."

"I liked the red. Now go change before I decide to redecorate this place." Loki fiddled with his staff that was disguised as a walking cane as he wondered how the dressing room would look with a giant hole overlooking Manhattan. The shock on her face might be worth blowing his cover.

"That cane of yours looks silly," she admonished as she stepped back into the dressing room. Loki glared at her back as the door closed. He stood and brushed himself off, deciding to get rid of the extra dresses she had hanging outside the door before she had a chance to try them on. Just as he reached for the hangers, a door opened from the very far end of the dressing room. He hadn't noticed anyone else enter, but assumed he was probably too distracted by the last extremely revealing dress to notice anyone else enter.

When the woman stepped out, Loki had to do a double take. Scarlett's door opened and she stepped out in front of him.

Scarlett screamed, Loki cursed loudly and they both jumped.

A woman walked out of her fitting room, probably in her mid 80's, wearing only very large, very stained, pair of granny panties. And nothing else.

Scarlett was the first to react. She attempted to open the door of her dressing room but it slammed into Loki, barely pushing him aside as he gawked in horror at the vision before him.

"Move!" She yelled as she tried to open the door again. This shook him out of his stupor as he tried to open the door himself, but Scarlett was still in the way, so they both ended up shoving against the other in a frantic attempt to get away from the approaching woman.

"Can you help me with this zipper?" The old woman asked, from just a few feet away now. Scarlett muttered something like 'what zipper' while Loki looked downright pissed.

The woman didn't seem to notice their reaction, and reached to scratch a patch of saggy skin just above her crotch.

"Oh, my God, that is horrible!" Scarlett exclaimed, now clutching Loki's arm which was now raising his scepter, right at the old woman. To hell with blowing his cover, this old hag _would not_ be getting any closer to him!

"Make it stop!" Scarlett demanded, now struggling to get the door open.

"Don't come any closer!" Loki ordered, pointing the now glowing scepter right at the woman's face. She faltered in her steps, eyes dazed.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Scarlett declared, turning on her heels.

"Don't leave me here with her!" Loki yelled, almost in a panic. The woman was in a daze but she was still blocking the exit. He wasn't about to get any closer, and killing her would surely cause a scene.

"Call for help!" she snapped, tossing her cellphone at him as she tried to push around him so that she could run out. If she was fast enough and pushed herself flat against the wall, she'd likely be able to pass the woman without touching her.

Loki looked at the small contraption in his hand, in irritation. He never had to use a cell phone before and didn't have the slightest clue how it worked.

"Hello! We need a little help in here!" He shouted, hoping that one of the sales women would hear and come rescue them.

Nothing.

Scarlett was busy attempting to squeeze past the woman without making any sort of contact. Not once did she question why the woman looked like she was frozen, nor did she care. She just assumed the woman had Alzheimer's and had escaped from the old folks home to terrorize the masses.

"Hello!" He yelled again, feeling desperate. He'd take on a whole slew of monsters from the death dimensions over dealing with an old, wrinkly senile half naked human any-day.

It was obvious no one was coming to rescue him, and Scarlett, the little back stabber that she was had waved goodbye as she finally made her escape. With a long suffering sigh Loki pointed the scepter and banished the woman into a Volcano in Papua New Guineahe that he'd seen on a news report that morning while enjoying his first box of cocoa pebbles.

With the horror gone, Loki moved to catch up with the doe eyed traitor that left him behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky thundered and wept all at once, blanketing the New York streets with a steady sheet of rain.

She could hear her heels sloshing and slapping the asphalt as she frantically searched for her inept driver. She could only imagine the fright she must look, hair dripping wet and makeup running down her face.

_He was so fired after this. Her new Jimmy Choo Crown Peep-Toe's were likely ruined._

Nevertheless, Scarlett bounded across the road, cars honking and splashing until she reached the sidewalk.

"Get in," a familiar voice yelled from beside her.

Startled she looked and saw Loki in the back of a limo, waving her over. She rolled her eyes and continued on. She would not entertain him and his creepy stalking ways anymore. Besides, it was only what-20 blocks until she reached home?

_She could so do that. _

Until a car honked in the streets as it past them and she was suddenly splashed with a spray of smelly gutter water.

Without so much as a thank you, she swiftly opened the limo door, "Move," she groaned before using her hip to push him over.

Loki's first reaction was to wring the girl's neck for her insolence, but then the oddest thing happened.

Something he would normally never think twice about. The girls teeth started to chatter, so much so that the noise echoed through-out the limo.

Without thinking, he swiftly pulled his over coat off and draped it around the girls shoulder. Once again, instead of a 'thank you' for his uncommonly gentlemanly behavior, she only scowled at him before looking out the window.

His own reaction had him stumped. What did he care if the girl was cold? She was an absolute bitch, her getting sick should be considered justice for her evil, manipulating ways.

Ways that reminded him of himself. Except of-course he was a god, and never had a cold a day in his life. The girl was fragile, more so than most mortal women. She couldn't be more than 5'3 and 100lbs soaking wet. She could get pneumonia and the thought of her sick made Loki's stomach twist.

He was obviously getting weak, and pathetic like Thor with his own silly little human. This girl would not make him turn into Thor. So with a sneer he decided to rectify whatever notions the girl was developing about him and his feelings concerning her.

"You're a foolish girl for walking around in the rain like that. I should have left you on the side of the street."

Scarlett cocked her head and smiled disarmingly, blinding him from the fact that he had just insulted her, and she was likely to return the favor.

"And you're a creepy stalker. I think if you're going to follow me around, the least you can do is offer me a ride." His mouth opened in incredulity, how dare she speak to him this way! He's a **god!**

"You think too highly of yourself. No one is stalking you and your nasty attitude is hardly endearing." He spit back.

Her mouth dropped and chocolate eyes narrowed.

-And here they were again. Another stare down full of sexual tension.

"You're a scrawny weirdo, and that scarf looks ridiculous!" She reached across his lap to yank at his colorful scarf, forcing him to slide all the way back into the other door, out of her reach.

"Stop it you ridiculous girl!" he yelled as he pried her small fingers off of his new scarf. She refused to give up and instead started placing well aimed smacks to any part of skin she could reach.

Loki fought of the girl as best as he could without injuring the stupid creature.

Neither noticed that the limo had stopped until the driver opened the partition. "We've arrived Sir,"

Scarlett looked around in confusion, they were no where near her building. If she had to guess they were near the docks. She could imagine the tabloids now, Stark socialite found murdered in abandoned warehouse.

"Where did you take me? If you think you can just kidnap me you have another thing coming you freak! My father is very powerful and eats people like you for breakfast!"

Loki found himself chuckling ruefully. "Oh Scarlett… What am I going to do with you? I just wanted to show something. Nothing to get scared over."

"I'm not scared of_ you,_" she lied. Her eyes scanned at the scene around them in distaste. "Here?"

Loki nodded and the driver opened their door, holding an umbrella for them.

She reluctantly followed him through the creep alley and then into an even creepier warehouse. Her steps faltered when she saw several men in uniforms working on different gadgets. They all looked like weapons she'd seen her father tinkering with, and something seemed off with all of the men. None of them paid them any attention, and they gave her a bad vibe. A chill ran down her spine when she noticed the closest one's eerie blue eyes.

"W-what is this?" she asked.

"This my dear is why I've been following you. I need you to tell me if you've seen something that looks like this in your father's lab."

Loki approached her and she took another step back. He produced a drawing and held it up for her to examine. She looked at it for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I've never seen it." Did she seem like the type of girl who paid attention to drawings of weapons? She had no interest in her fathers business.

He huffed. "You're lying."

But her dark eyes didn't waver. The way his eyes followed her every moment was starting to frighten her.

"**_No I'm not_.** I don't even understand what's going on," she said shakily as her chest rose and fell with every erratic breath she took. Naive and self centered she may be, but she recognized danger when she spotted it. This creep, _this stalker_ was no ordinary stalker. He was after her for something she didn't even understand.

"Of-course you don't. You're just a spoiled debutante who only cares for clothing and jewelry. No wonder your father spends so little time with you. I've spent just a few hours and already I want to snap your worthless neck."

_Ouch._

A look of hurt, and maybe even betrayal crossed her face before it was replaced by malice.

She gave him a superior look of pure hate that was only partially lessened by her doll-like pout. Then she smiled sweetly. "My father is going to hunt you down and make you regret those words."

"Hmm…is that a promise?" Loki's eyes mused over the defiant girl as he moved closer.

She opened her mouth to scream but only a yelp managed to escape her lips before he had her in his arms. Her struggles were weak compared to his strength and soon she gave in, allowing him to lift her into his arms as he carried her into a back room, past all of the working men who took no notice of her struggles. Her fingers gripped onto his soft blanket as he laid her in his bed.

After setting her down he began to pace the space in front of her in agitation.

"Is this all apart of your master plan," She shouted at him. "You kidnap me and hold me up in s shitty factory with your zombie workers? What kind of freak are you?"

His head snapped to hers with a glare that had her moving backwards. "You watch your language mortal."

The way he said 'mortal' had her frowning. Why would he call her 'mortal' like that? She was so frightened that it took several minutes for it to set in. When it did, all hell broke loose.

Loki read it in her mind a second before it happened. He was quick to act, but she was quicker. Somehow she had managed to crawl off the bed and under it, barely escaping his fingers as they reached for her. A frustrated growl escaped as he bent to glare at her as she cowered from him.

"Get out of there before I come get you. And trust me, if I do that you _will not_ like the result." His threats did nothing to move her, if anything she pushed herself closer to the wall, just out of his reach. As he stretched his fingers to brush against her skirt, she grabbed a pen that had been in her purse and stabbed him in the middle of the hand with it.

Loki growled as he stood and flipped the entire bed. She scrambled out of his reach again, and ran for the tiny bathroom, locking herself inside. She frantically searched for a window, or even air ducts like they have in the movies, but of-course that wouldn't be so easy. Instead she reached inside her purse again,, cursing herself for not carrying the various high tech gadgets her father had made for moments just like this. Creepy men with greasy hair and perfect cheek bones. She hated herself just a little for imagining what their babies would look like.

She was indeed as foolish as he claimed. Instead of wondering what kind of psycho serial killer he may be, she wondered how much money he had in his bank account and if he enjoyed vacationing in Aspen.

Her hand touched a slick object and with a smile she pulled out her cell phone, hitting speed dial #2 - her father, _(speed dial #1 is her personal shopper)_.

"Stop making this so difficult. I just need you to tape a short message for your father so that he will give me what I need, I promise to make this as painless as possible if you cooperate."

She let out a laugh to mask the fear gripping her. "You want to tape me? Ugh You freak. Let me go before Iron Man comes to blow this place from kingdom come!"

Loki put his forehead against the door and sighed. "You're false bravado amuses me, Maybe after I take over and become King, I'll allow you to be my Queen. I'll need an heir and you're the only human who has provided me with such entertainment."

She snorted. "Nothing about you could ever be entertaining to me. I'm already bored. If you had a shred of decency you would've put me out of my misery _before_ kidnapping me. Find another victim to make your Queen, this girl has standards!"

Loki's rage over took him and with a growl he kicked the door in, making her scream and duck into the bath tub.

He stepped over the broken door and grabbed her out of the tub by her hair, dragging her out of the bathroom, ignoring the way her nails dug into his arms as she screamed and cried. Never in her life did she imagine she would be attacked in this way, like some made for lifetime movie where the cute, older boyfriend turns out to be a complete nutcase and tries to kill her. _Wasn't there a Mark Walhberg film that had this?_

Screw this, she was_ no_ victim.

Just when he was about to loosen his hold on her hair, she shocked him again and bit him, _hard. _

He backhanded her so hard she saw stars and landed on a heap on the floor.

The girl didn't move and Loki watched in stunned silence as blood started to surround her limp head.

Gently as possible he lifted her broken body and examined the damage to her head. Her skull was more than likely fractured and from the swelling on her cheek that was likely broken too.

A pathetic whimper escaped her lips as he prodded the bleeding wound.

This wouldn't do. The girl would die if he didn't heal her. He also knew this girl wouldn't do what he wanted, no matter how much he tried to intimidate her. He realized he went about this the wrong way. She wasn't the type of girl you could scare or bully into doing what you wanted. He would need to gain her trust the old fashioned way, or use his scepter on her to make him do his bidding. Either way she needed to be healed before she bled out.

Another pathetic whimper escaped as she started to cry, her tiny hands gripping his coat as if to pull her body closer to him for comfort.

"You hit me," she whimpered, sounding shocked he would actually do such a thing. The girl clearly had bad judgement if she didn't think him capable of hurting her. He was the God of Lies after all, and laughed has he murdered and created havoc.

_Yet._.. the way she clung to him and looked at him with such hurt, he couldn't help but feel a little... regretful? Was that what he was feeling? He'd never felt guilt so he wasn't sure if this is what one experience's after doing something you regretted. His eyes softened as she continued to cry in his arms, painful whimpers escaping her lips as she tried to breathe evenly.

He didn't like seeing her in pain. Her pain caused him pain. This was all too confusing for him, so he decided to fix it so he could consider his feelings later.

Loki's eyes closed as he placed both hands on the sides of her head. He focused his magic, and poured everything he could into healing her. It took several minutes of this until her wound started to close and heal. By the time she was fully healed, he was struggling to hold himself up. Magic always took a lot of out him, and the amount of damage he had done to the girl was extensive.

With the last amount of strength he had, he wiped the days events from the girls memory.


End file.
